Diska of Liberator
Version 3+ = |-| Versions 1 & 2 = : "A legendary throwing blade used by a Hunter called 'The Liberator.' Causes confusion." : — In-game description Diska of Liberator is one of the more common varieties of rare slicer-type weapons in Phantasy Star Online. It is found in the hard of very hard difficulties by defeating certain enemies, particularly for Redria and Whitill section IDs, although it can also sometimes be obtained within zone cargo boxes in ultimate. See the drop chart below for more information. Diska of Liberator can be equipped by all classes. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to confuse the target. Drop Chart Diska of Liberator is among the most common of rare items in Phantasy Star Online, although there are only 3 section IDs in Version 3 that can obtain it. In Versions 1 and 2, the slicer was a Whitill exclusive drop. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Diska of Liberator's original drop chart. Related Confusion-Inflicting Rare Weapons Panic Weapons with this ability have a slight chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Panic special in Phantasy Star Online. Riot Weapons with this ability have a decent chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Riot special in Phantasy Star Online. Havoc Weapons with this ability have a good chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Broom id.png|Broom|link=Broom Pso burning visit.png|Burning Visit|link=Burning Visit Diskaofliberator id.png|Diska of Liberator|link=Diska of Liberator Flamevisit id.png|Flame Visit|link=Flame Visit Hugebattlefan id.png|Huge Battle Fan|link=Huge Battle Fan Marinasbag id.png|Marina's Bag|link=Marina's Bag Phononmaser id.png|Phonon Maser|link=Phonon Maser Rappy fan cropped.png|Rappy's Fan|link=Rappy's Fan Redmechgun id.png|Red Mechgun|link=Red Mechgun (Phantasy Star Online) Sambamaracas id.png|Samba Maracas|link=Samba Maracas Pso berill 0.png|S-Berill's Hands #0|link=S-Berill's Hands 0 Stagcutlery id.png|Stag Cutlery|link=Stag Cutlery (Phantasy Star Online) Wals-mk2 id.png|Wals-MK2|link=Wals-MK2 Chaos Weapons with this ability have a great chance of confusing the target with a successful special attack. Angelharp id.png|Angel Harp|link=Angel Harp Cannonrouge id.png|Cannon Rouge|link=Cannon Rouge Crazytune id.png|Crazy Tune|link=Crazy Tune Daisy chain id.png|Daisy Chain|link=Daisy Chain Greatbouquet id.png|Great Bouquet|link=Great Bouquet Heartofpoumn id.png|Heart of Poumn|link=Heart of Poumn Pso iron faust.png|Iron Faust|link=Iron Faust Ophelie seize id.png|Ophelie Seize|link=Ophelie Seize Panthersclaw id.png|Panther's Claw|link=Panther's Claw Panzerfaust id.png|Panzer Faust|link=Panzer Faust Rabbitwand id.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Rainbowbaton id.png|Rainbow Baton|link=Rainbow Baton Ramblingmay id.png|Rambling May|link=Rambling May Pso berill 1.png|S-Berill's Hands #1|link=S-Berill's Hands 1 Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Diska of Liberator has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Acid Pso ep3 acid.png|'Acid' Pso ep3 asuka.png|Asuka|link=Asuka Pso_ep3_diska_liberator.png|Diska of Liberator|link=Diska of Liberator Pso ep3 flight cutter.png|Flight Cutter|link=Flight Cutter Pso ep3 melqueek.png|Melqueek*|link=Melqueek Pso ep3 mericarol+.png|Mericarol+|link=Mericarol Pso ep3 meriltas.png|Meriltas|link=Meriltas Pso ep3 meteor smash.png|Meteor Smash|link=Meteor Smash Pso ep3 meteor smash+.png|Meteor Smash+|link=Meteor Smash Pso ep3 red handgun.png|Red Handgun|link=Red Handgun (Phantasy Star Online) External Sources *GameFAQs Dreamcast *GameFAQs Episodes 1 & 2 *PSO-World *Ephinea wiki *Univers-PS (French) Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Slicers